When a connector is used for transmitting high electric current, safety is a priority concern and is a key point for evaluating quality of the connector. In order to establish electrical connection rapidly, screws are not used, and instead the connection is established by plugging in.
A high current connector, for transmitting a high electric current of 100 to 400 amperes for example or higher, can be used in electric cars, oil and electricity hybrid cars, or other equipment requiring high current. The conventional high current connector includes, for example, a housing and a contact blade serving as a plug connector to be inserted and disposed inside the housing. The housing and the contact blade consist of a conductive material and are connected with a cable for transmitting current.
The high current connector is required to have a small size while establishing reliable electrical contact between the housing and the plug connector. Moreover, even under shaking or vibrations of a machine, the electric current should still be transmitted well without causing abrasion or wear out of contact points.
However, so far, no high current connectors have properly met the above-mentioned requirement. In views of this, in order to solve the above problem, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.